Here and Now
by Ralph E. Silvering
Summary: The scene after the Mikita hug in 2x01.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing from **_**Nikita. **_**This is a one-shot during the events of 2x01, after the Mikita hug in the motel, as requested.**

**How EPIC was that season opener? Seriously that episode was phenomenal. Everything about it was perfect; Birkhoff, Amanda in charge of Division, Percy already plotting his way out of that glass box, the ending with the father and son reunited, Birkhoff's drones, that Nikita-Alex showdown with Nikita utterly **_**wrecking **_**Alex (seriously, was anyone else annoyed when Alex was about to go into Mikita's hotel room and she said "It's **_**only **_**Michael and one other guy in there"? Like **_**she's **_**gonna take down Michael (*sarcasm)), and of **_**course**_** those lovely, wonderful bad-ass Mikita moments. They're amazing and I adore when they fight together – actually when they do anything in the same vicinity. They work off one another perfectly and now Birkhoff's part of the team ….sigh, perfection.**

**Side-note: I need a Thesaurus for hot, steamy scenes. There's only so many ways…..I rapidly run out of adjectives lmao…**

**Sorry for this long ramble, just super excited that **_**Nikita **_**is back! Ok, without further ado….**

_Here and Now_

"_I can't lose you, I won't lose you. And if that seems selfish to you, well I never said I was perfect so…"_

_Michael leaned over, gently turned Nikita's face towards him, and kissed her on the lips._

"_You're not gonna lose me," he told her seriously, willing her to listen to his words and believe him. "And you're right you never said you were perfect," he waited until he'd coaxed a reluctant smile from her before he finished with, "I did."_

_Nikita's startled gaze moved back up to meet his and Michael saw the intolerable tension in her face finally relax as she smiled at him, sadness and adoration in almost equal measure in the depths of her eyes._

_She kissed him back then, pushing herself over, her arms tight around him as Michael buried his face in her neck. It would still creep up on him, the knowledge that she was actually his – that he was hers – when he was least expecting it. His heart would beat a little bit faster when he realized that it wasn't just a dream that this was happening, that this was _real_._

_And then the fear would take hold of him. _

_It was the same fear that he could read perfectly in Nikita's face and voice tonight, that fear that they wouldn't be able to hold onto what had taken them eight years to finally have._

_And then he would have to reach out towards her. Just a quick touch of her hands, or her face, to reassure himself that they were, both of them, still here with each other._

_Nikita's arms were a little too tight around him, as she pressed every inch of her body into his as though just wanting to feel his presence, to realize that he was here with her. Michael's arms tightened more firmly around her._

_She moved her head back a bit and looked down at him, her hands coming up on either side of his face as she ran her fingers through his hair._

_Michael closed his eyes under her touch. When he opened them again Nikita felt her breath catch in her throat. _

_Usually so in control, Michael's green eyes burned as they watched her. _

_Before she had time to process anything he'd reached up and grabbed her lips again with his own. His lips were fierce, bruising, intense, as he expertly moved over hers, his tongue demanding entrance._

_Nikita could feel herself tingling all over, little sparks of sensation moving up and down her body, at Michael's forcefulness. Always so gentle with her, she loved the moments when he would just completely let go and take her._

_Michael pulled his lips from hers, ignoring her little moan at the loss of his mouth. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her completely onto him so that she was straddling his hips on the bed. _

_And then his mouth was on her neck, his tongue moving up over her throat, up to her face and then his lips found hers again, his hips canting automatically forward. Michael groaned; she was warm and wet for him._

_Nikita felt her limbs turn to jelly, her head falling backwards, lips breaking away from his as she arched closer to him, wanting him inside her right now, shaking. Michael, one hand at the back of her head, pulled her back down to him again, pulling her down, down as he fell back onto the bed, Nikita positioned perfectly above him._

_Nikita's center landed square upon Michael's throbbing erection, both of them freezing, breaths ghosting over lips, eyes tightly shut, limbs tense as they paused…._

…_..and then Nikita's frantic hands were pulling Michael's shirt over his head, her hands skimming eagerly over his muscles and up his chest, fingernails gently digging in until he gasped and got distracted from divesting her of her panties….._

…_.which somehow ended up across the room along with the shirt that Nikita was wearing….._

…_and then Nikita raised herself up a bit and pulled on Michael's jeans…._

…_which somehow got stuck around his knees and refused to go down any further, causing both of them to groan in frustration. Nikita made to get off and pull them down but Michael grabbed her arm, pulled her roughly back….._

_Her ass rubbed his groin through the thin layer of material that separated them._

"_Nikita" Michael's gruff voice warned her. She ignored him and rubbed provocatively. And then her hands deftly removed his boxers, her hands skimming his shaft._

_Michael grunted his hips bucking against her. Nikita look up at him, she was wet and aching and she needed him, right this moment. His lips clamped down tightly, his eyes half-lidded, their green glittering focused completely and utterly upon her, Nikita had a moment's apprehension before he moved._

_He flipped them over, his arms cradling her as he landed upon her. Nikita wrapped her legs around him, her fingers digging into his back._

_And then he was inside her, filling her, his rough voice vibrating through her body as he groaned her name, his hot breath panting against her neck._

"_Michael," she whispered her voice a strangled gasp._

"_Hmmm" his voice, a guttural groan, pure sex, was what tipped her over the edge. Her wet heat pulsing around him, she came, her hips jerking up taking him even more deeply inside her._

_And then he was following her down…both together, panting in the dim lighting of the room….his arms holding her too him, her lips pressed gently to his forehead._

_Both hoping that the here and now would be enough to get them through whatever the future would bring._


End file.
